


Cheat Code

by lynne_monstr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light breathplay, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prussia gets the idea to help Germany de-stress by playing a round of video games, Germany gets an idea of his own and they end up playing an entirely different game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat Code

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dirtygermancester holiday exchange on tumblr.

The night was the same as every other since the start of December.  
  
West dragged himself through the front door, looking haggard, mumbling incoherently and still wearing his reading glasses. His suit jacket was draped messily over one arm, and that more than anything convinced Prussia that he needed to put a stop to this.  
  
He turned the television off. “Hey, West,” he greeted.  
  
Distracted eyes flicked over in his direction. “What is it?”  
  
“You look like shit,” Prussia responded. It was the truth. Any idiot could see the dark smudges under his eyes and the way his shoulders hunched inwards as he walked.  
  
Normally, West would roll his eyes at that, or go on to continue the banter. But this time he shook his head, one hand coming up to massage his temple. “Is that all? If you don’t mind, I have some reports to finish up in the study.”  
  
“Oh no you don’t,” Prussia shot back.  
  
Taking care of West wasn’t his responsibility anymore, but Prussia would never stop looking out for the nation who had once been his charge, his protégé, and had grown into so much more. Already, a plan was forming.  
  
“Excuse me?” The hand at his temple dropped abruptly as West stared him down.  
  
Prussia wasn’t daunted. He’d faced far worse in his life, and a cranky West didn’t even rate top ten. “You heard me.” He pushed himself off the couch, standing. “Shower and come down to my room. I have a surprise for you. You’ll like it!”  
  
The scowl deepened, and West’s hand noticeably tightened around the handle of his shiny attaché case. “I’m not in the mood for games now. Please leave me be.”  
  
Prussia crossed the room, walking right up to his stubborn brother. West could do obstinate pretty well, but he was no match for Prussia when he was on a mission. “No,” he said, raising his chin to stare West right in the eye. “And you know I’ll make your life miserable if you don’t listen to me.”  
  
That was no bluff. One memorable time, he’d replaced the cartridges of all the pens in West’s office with bright green ink. Which doesn’t seem so bad, until your boss asks for a pen to sign some important piece of government documentation.  
  
With a groan, West closed his eyes, running a hand tiredly over his face. “Prussia, I’m tired and I don’t have time for you right now.”  
  
Ignoring the sharp ache that he refused to let show on his face— he could take being pushed aside by the other nations (fuck them), but having it done to him in his own house stung— Prussia drew himself up, shoulders rolling back in a tight line. “Enough,” he snapped, tone sharp in a way he hadn’t used in ages.  
  
It worked, and West’s head shot straight up, eyes alert and focused.  
  
“You think you’re the only one who’s done this shit? I’ve been where you are, or have you forgotten already?”  
  
Broad shoulders slumped as West let out a long breath, eyes flicking down to the floor and back again. “I know. I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, West,” Prussia continued, voice softening. “Look at yourself. You really think you’re going to get anything done tonight that you won’t just have to redo tomorrow?”  
  
Taking a deep breath, West closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Prussia could see that he’d won. “Very well. But just this once, and then you agree to let me deal with it my way.”  
  
It was a crap deal, but Prussia wasn’t worried. If this worked out the way he planned, there’d be no need to keep up his end of the agreement; West would be coming to _him_. With a squeeze to his brother’s bicep and a quiet, “Fine. My room. Fifteen minutes,” he left to go downstairs.

 

 

  
  
“Mario Brothers?” The voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
West was halted at the entrance to the basement room, eyeing the television suspiciously. He’d changed from his suit into his usual loose pants and tank top, but hadn’t yet washed the gel from his hair. “Your solution to my work issues is Mario Brothers?” he repeated. Turning on his heel, he marched back up the stairs.  
  
Prussia scrambled up from where he was sprawled on the floor and gave chase, managing to snag West’s hand and keep him from leaving. “It’s a classic!” he pointed back to the depths of his bedroom, “That’s an original NES console. Nintendo, West! If you were human, that thing would be older than you. It’s a piece of history! When have I ever steered you wrong when it comes to relaxing!”  
  
West bristled and tried futilely to tug his hand back. “I am perfectly capable of relaxing on my own.”  
  
“I know.” Lightly, he ran his thumb back and forth across the roadmap of scars covering West’s knuckles, the product of a lifetime’s worth of fighting and training. “But you’ve actually got to do them for it to work. And I’ve been watching. It’s been nothing but work with you. Let yourself have some fun.”  
  
There was no response, but the indecision was plain to see, even in the poor light of the stairway.  
  
“You’re useless like this,” Prussia prodded. “You’ll be more productive if you take a break, and you know it.”  
  
His words must have seeped into West’s stubborn head, because he hung his head and agreed with a tired sounding sigh and a soft, “Fine.”  
  
They went back into the bedroom, and settled in on the floor at the foot of the bed, shoulders lightly brushing each other. Prussia unwound both controllers and passed one over, giving a quick rundown of the game’s rules, and the function of each button.  
  
West’s brows pulled together as he listened, and Prussia knew he was committing the entire thing to memory. It was fucking adorable, really.  
  
They started playing and after a while, Prussia had to admit that his little brother was a quick study. He was still dying faster than Prussia, but each time the gap was getting closer and closer. But the funniest part had to be watching him wave the controller around wildly, as if that alone would make his Luigi guy jump higher and farther. Not that Prussia didn’t do the same, but it was funnier when it was West.  
  
So far the plan was going perfectly, and Prussia couldn’t help but congratulate himself on such a great idea. Even without a country to call his own, he could plan and execute with the best of them! Satisfied, he leaned back against the bed and shot a sideways glance over.  
  
A smirking face was staring straight at him.  
  
Covering up his surprise with a laugh, Prussia returned the smirk. “Not bad, yeah?” he asked. Maybe there was a smidgen of gloating in the question. But only a little.  
  
West propped himself back in a mirror of his action. “Yes, this is nice,” he answered.  
  
Already he looked better, Prussia noticed. More relaxed, with no sign of the strain in his eyes and around his mouth that Prussia had come to dread seeing each night.  
  
He barely had a moment to savor the victory.  
  
“But repetitive,” West continued, a gleam coming into his eye. His hand idly traced along the wire protruding from the top of his controller. “Too much jumping, and always the same bad guy in the castle. I can think of something else I’d much rather do.”  
  
Wait, what? The smile turned into a pout. “Like what? I have other games. How about Life Force? Or Contra, I bet you’d love that one. The guns are awesome, and—”  
  
The controller was plucked from his hands and dropped to the floor before he could expound on the merits of the game. He was about to lunge and grab it back, but West moved first, twisting around so that they were almost chest to chest, planting both hands firmly against the mattress to either side of Prussia’s head. A knee nudged at his legs where they crossed at the ankle, until he spread them apart enough to make room for it to settle.  
  
Their height difference was even more pronounced with West up on his knees and him still slouched against the bed, and Prussia had to crane his head more than usual to meet the icy blue eyes that stared him down.  
  
A devious grin broke over West’s face. “I played your game. Now, I think it’s time I told you what to do.”  
  
Prussia curled his lip in a leer. If West wanted to play, he was going to have to do better than that. A lot better. “You _think_? Is that all you’ve got?”  
  
His only response was a smile; a tight, controlled grin that sent an excited shiver racing down his spine.  
  
West rocked back, withdrawing his hands so he was balanced on his knees. Picking up his discarded controller, he gave a flick of the wrist and a sharp tug that yanked the base from the console, sending the tail end flying in their direction. Eyes never leaving Prussia, he gripped the ends in each hand and pulled it taught. “From what I recall, ‘ _What I’ve got_ ,’” and Prussia could practically hear the air-quotes, “was more than you could handle.”  
  
Before he could think up a comeback (because no way was that true) West shot forward, pressing the cord tight against Prussia’s throat.  
  
Prussia didn’t move, heart pounding a heavy rhythm in his ears. It was hard to breathe around the tightness of the cord, and a corresponding tightness built low in his stomach at the slight loss of control. Though it was in his nature to lead, seeing West like this, alive and sharp and dangerous, more than made up for it.  
  
A crash sounded from the area of the television.  
  
Unthinking, Prussia flew forward, trying to catch sight of whatever caused it. Pain blossomed in his throat like a punch to the neck and he slumped back against the mattress, wheezing as fit of choking overtook him.  
  
West’s unflappable expression turned distraught and he threw the controller to the ground, hands roaming over Prussia’s face and neck. “I’m so sorry,” he said. One hand gently brushed aside a tuft of hair, thumb lingering at his temple. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Fine,” he answered distractedly.  
  
Then his mind caught up with him and he realized what must have made the noise. It could only have been his precious console hitting the floor as it overbalanced. Cursing, he shoved West out of the way so he could scurry over to his poor Nintendo.  
  
“It’s still working,” West chimed in, shuffling over to crouch next to him, a pink flush rising high on his cheeks. “Look at the screen.”  
  
Sure enough, the introductory screen was back up, asking them if they wanted to play in 1 Player or 2 Player mode. But he wasn’t convinced. This was sensitive equipment! After plugging the controllers back in to double check the functionality, Prussia was finally satisfied that there had been no damage.  
  
A hand closed around his upper arm and he twisted, looking up to see West on his feet, leaning over him.  
  
“If you’re finished here...” West’s face was bright red, but he pushed on. “I believe we were in the middle of something.”  
  
Prussia wasn’t sure if he wanted to pinch West’s cheeks for being so fucking cute or lay his hands on something decidedly less innocent. But as his brother’s features regained their previous hard edge, he decided to do neither, a much better idea coming to him.  
  
He adopted a bored expression. “Yeah we were. You were going to try and tell me what to do. I was laughing.”  
  
“Wrong.” West didn’t flinch. “I was going to tell you what to do, and you were going to listen. I played your video game, so now it’s my turn.”  
  
Prussia raised a dubious eyebrow, wondering how far he could push until West snapped. “Doesn’t work that way.”  
  
But West met him play for play, tapping a finger against his chin as if considering his options. “In that case, I’ll go upstairs and resume my work. Thank you for the video game.”  
  
The bulge already tenting in his pants told another story, but Prussia was willing to go along.  
  
His own heart raced as anticipation swept through him, but he kept his face neutral. “Fine, get out of here. Figures you’d give up easy.” He shrugged and turned back to the console, pretending to fiddle with it some more, ears alert for the smallest of noises.  
  
Riling West up was too easy.  
  
At first nothing happened and Prussia was worried that he’d done too good of a job and had driven him away. Just as he decided to turn around and see for sure, both his wrists were seized in an unforgiving grip, ripped from the console, and forced behind his back.  
  
Shit, West was getting better at this stealth business. He honestly hadn’t heard a thing and no way were his own skills getting rusty. The thought was forgotten as his arms, still locked behind him, were levered up, forcing him to stand up from his crouch or else be in a lot of pain.  
  
He staggered unsteadily to his feet. The moment he was sure of his balance, Prussia lifted up a foot and slammed it right back down onto West’s instep.  
  
Neither of them were wearing shoes, limiting the damage, but that was the point.  
  
A grunt sounded behind him and he felt his wrists being shifted to a single hand. Perfect. Lunging forward, Prussia prepared to pivot, ready to use the resulting momentum to break free and turn the tables. But he never got that far, because his foot landed on something that most definitely wasn’t the floor, turning his ankle painfully. He grunted and pressed on, trying to salvage the maneuver.  
  
But his stumble gave West enough time to retaliate and he took full advantage, wrenching Prussia back against his chest by the wrists and throwing them both backwards onto the nearby bed. One of West’s legs wrapped around both his own, pinning them, and a hand wound itself around his throat in a solid lock. The other hand was still clamped around his wrists like steel, keeping them trapped at the small of his back.  
  
Prussia thrashed, refusing to be bested so damn quickly. What the fuck did he trip on!  
  
The arm tightened around his neck until he could barely breathe.  
  
His own strangled gasps filled the room as he fought to take in air, the dizziness in his head only adding to the arousal building between his legs, tendrils of warmth reaching out across his entire body. The combination made him feel fuzzy and nice, and he felt himself slump back against West’s body.  
  
Just as his lungs started to burn, the grip on his throat loosened and he gasped loudly, filling his lungs with air until it felt like they would burst. Automatically, his entire body tensed in preparation for another attempt to break free. But he must’ve been too thorough in teaching West all his tricks, because before he could move, the arm at his throat tensed in warning.  
  
“Stay put,” West growled into his ear, and Prussia closed his eyes as the low, commanding tone shot straight down, as if travelling along his very nerves.  
  
No one would ever fault Prussia for modestly, but he knew when he was beat. His main advantage had always been in maneuvers and manipulation; in a contest of pure strength they both knew West had the upper hand. Not to mention his position—on his back with his spine arched awkwardly—was shit for getting any sort of leverage.  
  
He nodded, once.  
  
“Good.”  
  
The whisper was smooth in his ear, clearly pleased. Prussia fought the urge to relax, to lose himself in the approval.  
  
All of the pressure on his neck lifted as West’s hand dipped lower to follow the path his voice had taken, working down Prussia’s chest to the waistband of his jeans.  
  
Prussia bucked his hips, a silent demand to get on with it. When all it got him was a huff of laughter in his ear, he changed gears, grinding down against the hardness pressing insistently against his ass. The laughter quickly turned to a muffled gasp, and Prussia smirked, pretty damn smug despite being held down.  
  
Finally, the hand at his waist moved again, skimming over the front of his pants, barely more than a glancing brush at first, fingers idly tracing the outline of his cock as it strained against the too tight pants. It wasn’t nearly enough, and the light touches grew almost painful in their refusal to speed up.  
  
Again, his hips pushed forward for more, and this time that’s exactly what he got. After the too light touches, it felt good, so fucking good. But he needed West’s hands on his skin. He needed out of his damn jeans. A groan tried to make its way past his lips, but Prussia pressed them tightly together, refused to let it pass.  
  
As if reading his mind, fingers reached for his zipper and pulled it down, and he felt the chill of air as his cock was freed. Prussia bit back a moan as calloused fingers wrapped firmly around him, working at him until he was achingly hard.  
  
West always knew just how to touch him, and he could feel his heart racing, breath coming in shallow wheezes as he got closer, their rhythms speeding up together as they kept pace with each other. He squeezed his eyes shut as West added an unexpected twist to his wrist, entire body shuddering as he desperately pressed himself further into West’s hand.  
  
And then it all stopped.  
  
Prussia was left gasping, hips slamming up into nothing. He struggled anew against the hold on his wrists. Because, fuck it, if West wouldn’t touch him then he’d do it himself. But the grip stayed firm, pinning his arms tightly in place, even as he tugged and pulled and fought. “Fuck you, West.” He yelled, breaking the self-imposed silence, voice hoarse. “Either fucking touch me or let me go!”  
  
Neither happened, except that West’s hand, which should have been making itself useful in other places, smacked over his mouth. Prussia shook his head roughly, trying to shake him off, but it didn’t do any good.  
  
Again, he fought to get free, but his arms were sore from being held, and his body was more interested in pleasure than fighting. Exhausted, he gave up and collapsed against his brother’s stupid broad chest, breathing heavily through his nose.  
  
A noise came from behind him and it took Prussia a moment to realize it was words.  
  
“…play my game now?”  
  
He blinked, trying to clear away the haze and focus. “What?” he asked, though it came out more as a muffled ‘oomph’ thanks to the hand still covering his mouth.  
  
“I want us to play a game,” West repeated, sounding completely unruffled. He took the hand away to stroke Prussia’s hair instead. “But you have to follow the rules.”  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” he bit out, straining to sound unaffected and pretty sure he was failing miserably.  
  
It must have been convincing enough, because West gave an exasperated huff. “Even like this, you’re the most stubborn—” The words broke off with another huff, and a light kiss was placed against his temple before West’s voice turned serious again. “Your video game was fun. It got me thinking. I want to play another game. ”  
  
“You want to play video games? Now?” Prussia was suddenly a lot less turned on.  
  
Pain flared out from his chest and he realized West had pinched him on the nipple through his shirt.  
  
“No. Pay attention,” West practically growled in his ear. “I really liked your video game,” he continued, and what the hell did that have to do with anything?  
  
If West was thinking about Mario Brothers at a time like this then something had gone seriously wrong inside that thick skull of his. “Um,” Prussia stalled for time. “That’s great and all, but what does—”  
  
“Pay better attention,” West interrupted. “We’re going to play a game, and you’re going to follow the rules.”  
  
The ache between his legs was distracting, but not as much as it had been moments ago. “What rules?” he asked, voice coming out low and raspy.  
  
“They’re simple. You’ll like them.” When Prussia didn’t speak again, he continued. “I’m going to restrain you. To the bed. If you can get free on your own, then you can do whatever you want to me. If not, then you stay that way until I Iet you go.”  
  
West was right. He liked those rules. West was good at tying knots, but Prussia was equally as good at getting out of them. But there was one thing he needed to make sure of. “Same word?” he asked.  
  
They always left an out to their games, though neither had to use it in a long time.  
  
“Yes. Of course.”  
  
“Okay, fine. I’m game.”  
  
West let him go, and Prussia rolled away, sitting up and shaking out his arms. They were sore and a little bit numb. When nothing else happened, save for West watching him work circulation back into his hands, Prussia’s patience snapped. “Well,” he asked. “We gonna do this or what?”  
  
Propped on his elbows, West looked him up and down appraisingly. “Take your clothes off,” he said The tone of voice was familiar.  
  
It wasn’t a request.  
  
Prussia threw his head back and laughed, even as he grew harder at the command. He started stoking himself, now that he was free to do so. The rush of relief was pure bliss and he resisted the urge to close his eyes, wanting to see how West would react to the show of insolence. “Not part of the rules. You’re going to have to do better than that.”  
  
Blue eyes flashed, and the words were barely out of his mouth when he was shoved backwards onto the mattress. For the second time that night, West clamped hands around his wrists and jerked them away, eyes darkening. “If you touch yourself again, I will leave. Understand?”  
  
It was tempting to keep giving West a hard time, but Prussia was eager to get things moving, so he nodded and let his hands stay trapped at his sides.  
  
Whatever West saw must have pleased him, because through the clenched jaw and stern mask, the hint of a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. It was gone as soon as it came, and in one rough tug, Prussia’s jeans and boxers were around his ankles. His t-shirt soon followed, the clothes tossed to the floor in a way both of them would no doubt cringe at later.  
  
“Don’t move.” West whispered the words in his ear before rolling off the bed and coming back with both video game controllers in hand.  
  
Still laying down, Prussia stared. What the hell were those for? In the back of his mind, an idea was forming and he didn’t know whether to be incredibly turned on or a little bit scandalized. “What the fuck?” he asked, admittedly leaning towards ‘turned on.’  
  
The devious look was back, and West smiled wolfishly at him, eyes shining in anticipation. “I told you that I liked your video game, didn’t I?” he answered the implied question, climbing back onto the bed. Tongue flicking out to wet his lips, he eyed Prussia appreciatively. “I’m going to put these to better use.”  
  
Prussia swallowed, but didn’t protest as West stretched each of his hands above him towards opposite corners of the headboard. At each wrap of the cord, his heart rate jolted. It was excruciating to keep still as he let West bind one wrist, then the other to the wooden headboard posts. The cord was slightly sticky against his skin and pulled a little at the hair on his arms.  
  
Only once it was done and West gave a nod did he test the strength of the bonds. He could practically feel the eyes on him and was suddenly very aware of how exposed he was, especially compared to West, who was still fully clothed. A shiver raced down his spine, and he could tell by the narrowing of West’s sharp eyes that the reaction hadn’t gone unnoticed.  
  
Trying to cover up the confusing mix of feelings, Prussia scoffed. “You could do with some quality control. Won’t be too hard to get out of these.” He shook his arms for emphasis. Sometimes West needed a little help with the subtleties.  
  
The words didn’t fluster as Prussia had hoped. Instead, West smiled indulgently. “I know,” he agreed, running a finger up and down Prussia’s bare chest. “But not without damaging or breaking your controllers.” The smooth glide of a fingertip became a scrape, and all the hair on Prussia’s arms stood to attention.  
  
That sneaky fucker. Prussia had definitely taught him too well.  
  
West must have read his facial expression, if the gloating was any indication. “The question is,” he started, pushing Prussia’s legs apart to kneel between them, fingers tracing circles around a hip bone. “Now that I have you here so conveniently…” his voice trailed off as his hands trailed lower, touching everywhere except where it mattered most as Prussia struggled not to make a sound.  
  
Without warning, West buried his face between Prussia’s legs, sending his thoughts flying apart as a warm tongue licked along the underside of his cock, tracing around the head before engulfing his entire length. A finger wet with his own slickness prodded at his entrance, and Prussia couldn’t contain the hiss that slipped past his defenses, pleasure stealing his concentration as he writhed under West’s hands and mouth.  
  
The world narrowed down to that blinding heat and the finger inside of him, his own pulse singing in his ears. He could feel himself getting close to the edge. Need crashed against him, and his arms twitched in their bonds.  
  
And then West stopped, pulling away and letting go of him completely.  
  
Prussia jerked against his restraints, a stream of curses tumbling from his lips. Again, he tested the strength of the controller cord, trying vainly to slip out of the knots without doing any damage, desperate to be free, to make West finish what he started.  
  
The movement caused West to pause, eyes flicking up to meet him, looking immaculate except for the small beads of sweat gathered at his hairline and above his upper lip. “Where was I?” he mused, swollen lips twisting up as he ran a hand up Prussia’s chest to roll a nipple between thumb and forefinger.  
  
Prussia fought to keep still and not arch into the touch. “You were about to fuck me,” he ground out. “Get on with it, already.”  
  
The hand on Prussia’s chest froze. “No, that was not where we were. Though maybe if you’re good I’ll consider it.” West abandoned his nipple, moving on to one of Prussia’s shoulders, fingertip meandering up his arm to play along the cord wrapped tightly around his wrist. “I was thinking how nice it was to have you here like this.”  
  
Prussia was on the verge of responding how nice it would be if West stopped fucking around and started getting down to business, when lips crashed over his own, muffling the words before they could hit the air. A tongue invaded his mouth, and Prussia let it, ravenous for any contact he could get. He longed to fist his hand into that blonde hair, to twist it and pull him closer, scratch down the strong planes of his back. But the pressure on his wrists was a reminder that none of those were currently an option, and so he settled for lifting his head up from the bed to press their lips harder together.  
  
When West pulled away again, it was with a treacherous smile, tongue flicking out to run along his lower lip, as if he knew just how much Prussia wanted to lean up and bite it. “Very good,” he said, the praise leaving Prussia torn between wanting to please him more and wanting to sneer in defiance.  
  
“Close your eyes.”  
  
“Why should I,” he challenged, choosing defiance. It wasn’t in the rules that he had to follow orders, just that he had to stay put.  
  
West’s eyes flashed and his hand engulfed Prussia’s length, working it with expert fingers in that perfect way that Prussia fucking loved. A moan bubbled up in his throat and he bit his lip to keep it from escaping, thoughts scattering. Then the hand squeezed hard at the base of his cock and Prussia nearly screamed in frustration.  
  
“Close your eyes.” West’s lips were a stern line as he loomed above.  
  
Too consumed to resist any longer, Prussia did as he was told, eyes falling shut.  
  
Abruptly, the pressure was gone and the bed shifted as West got up, and Prussia wanted to scream again.  
  
Soft footfalls echoed around the room, accompanied by the sound of various drawers and boxes being opened. That was his stuff West was going through! He fought the temptation to peek, desperately wanting to know what was going on and when West was coming back, but not willing to risk being caught. Who knew how long West would drag this out if he found Prussia looking.  
  
All the noises abruptly stopped, leaving the room in silence, until he began to wonder if West had left.  
  
If he did, Prussia was going to fucking kill him.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when the bed dipped beside him, causing him to fall a little to the left before he felt West settle back between his legs, bending them so that both feet were flat on the bed.  
  
A hand settled firmly on his stomach and something cool and slick prodded at his entrance. He flinched away from the unexpected intrusion, but there was nowhere to go and Prussia forced himself to relax as the object was slowly eased into him. It was slim enough not to cause too much pain, and he realized then what it was that West was using on him. He must have found both the toy and the lube while he was going through the room.  
  
His body stretched to accommodate the slim object, and West slowly worked it deeper.  
  
Though he knew exactly what West was using on him, he was still surprised when the toy started to vibrate. His muscles clenched and spasmed at the shock, jaw clamping shut tight to keep from moaning as the pressure inside him started to build. When West’s hand closed once more around his cock, it was too much and a faint whimper escaped him, too far gone to care about the embarrassing sound.  
  
The vibration increased, and just when thought he couldn’t take anymore, the toy brushed his prostate, wrenching a cry from his throat as he bucked further into West’s hand. His voice sounded loud in his ears, the room itself seeming larger behind closed eyes. Something tight pinched his wrists and he realized it was the cord binding his arms as he pulled against it, trying and failing to break free and add his hands to the ones already working at him so skillfully.  
  
Abruptly, the buzzing noise stopped and his body was his own again, focus slowly coming back as he lay panting on the bed, his cock painfully hard as West gripped him firmly by the base again, denying him release.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened and he didn’t dare open his eyes.  
  
“I’m going to let go,” West’s voice was tight and rough, proof that he wasn’t nearly as unaffected as he was pretending. “And when I do, you’re not allowed to come. Do you understand?”  
  
Prussia nodded, eyes still clenched shut.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
He struggled to pull his thoughts together and form the words, tongue feeling heavy and useless in his mouth. “Yes,” Prussia said, the word barely more than a breath.  
  
True to his word, the pressure let up and it was all Prussia could do to keep from giving in. He was so close, could feel the tremors running through his body as he fought to control himself. Somehow he managed, head spinning with the effort.  
  
What felt like an age later— a minute or an hour, he couldn’t be sure— hands wrapped around his ankles and pulled his legs farther apart. Prussia’s breath caught as the motion caused the now inert toy to shift inside him.  
  
Before he could stop to wonder what was going on, he felt West’s legs clamp around his waist, and then – excruciatingly slowly, testing the very limits of Prussia’s endurance –his length was engulfed in the most incredible, tight heat. It was West, he realized, and cursed his lack of sight, yearning to see what was right in front of him but not willing to chance it.  
  
“Look at me,” West coaxed. His voice, deep with want, was all the prompting Prussia needed and eyes that he had only half remembered closing flew open.  
  
The sight alone nearly put him over the edge, and his hips thrust up of their own volition. West was spread open atop him, as naked as he was, his normally clear blue eyes clouded with lust and looking down at Prussia like he was the only thing in the world at that very moment.  
  
West moved against him, tentative at first and then faster, eyes never leaving Prussia. One hand grabbed at his cock, the other splaying across Prussia’s chest, while they both heaved and gasped in tandem.  
  
The sounds of West’s pleasure, the grunts and breathy moans, smashed through his control, until Prussia wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. The need to touch and feel, to take West in his own hands was unbearable. He surged forward as much as he was able, arms straining in a desperate bid to get closer.  
  
“West,” The name spilled from his lips as West sank down on him yet again. “Untie me. I need—” Another thrust stole his breath, and he didn’t care that he was practically begging, didn’t care about anything else.  
  
A hand reached out, fumbling with the cord around one wrist until there was enough slack to yank it loose.  
  
Not wasting time to free his other arm, Prussia swept his hand greedily up a muscular thigh, not stopping until his fingers closed around heated flesh, causing West to groan loudly, trembling above him. Entwining their fingers, they stroked in unison as they fell into a rhythm, West impaling himself on Prussia again and again, head thrown back and lips parted.  
  
A particularly heavy thrust slammed Prussia into the bed, and the vibrator still inside him jostled roughly, sending what felt like shockwaves traveling through his entire body. It was all he could do not to cry out as his toes curled and his back arched, the pull of his remaining tied wrist the only thing keeping him grounded. Before he had time to recover his bearings, West clenched tightly around him, breaking his control completely.  
  
Through the mist of his own release, he realized that West was right behind him, spilling over their entwined hands with a muffled shout.  


 

  
  
The room felt far away, and some distant part of him noticed a warm body curling itself around where he lay on his side, his other arm having been freed in the interim. Opening his eyes, Prussia was greeted with the sight of West looking straight at him, amusement and concern playing across his face.  
  
He closed them again and sighed, scooting closer to the warmth of West’s body, and felt a heavy arm wrap around him. Fingers ran gently through his hair, along his arms, down his side. There was a stream of words whispered against his skin that he was too tired to decipher, trailing off to become a series of chaste kisses fluttering against his face.  
  
West was such a sap sometimes, probably the result of too many relationship how-to guides, though right now Prussia couldn’t bring himself to hold it against him.  
  
They lay together like that, tired and satisfied and breathing heavily, and slowly Prussia felt the woolliness in his head lift as the world came back into its normal focus. All-in-all, a successful and well-executed plan, he thought, going over the night’s events in a mental debrief.  
  
His lips twisted up in an accomplished smile and he fought against the pull of drowsiness to look at West, to say what needed to be said. “So, admit that I know you better than you know yourself, and you’d be lost without me. And that I’m the best, most awesome older brother ever who knows how to get rid of your stress better than you do!”  
  
“Shut up.” West swatted at his shoulder, but he was smiling and his limbs were loose in relaxation. “I will admit to you being an adequate older brother and mentor figure. But the rest is nonsense.”  
  
“Adequate?” He gave West a playful smack in the chest, before pushing away the tiredness in a surge of determination, and shoving West onto his back to straddle his hips. “Take that back! There’s no one better than me, and you know it!”  
  
Beneath him, West raised both eyebrows and let out a contemplative humming noise, eyes shining with mirth. “Fine, not adequate, then. How about…satisfactory.”  
  
“Fuck you and your satisfactory.” Prussia responded, before clamping his legs around West’s hips to hold him down and attacking him with his fingers, tickling in the places he knew were the most sensitive.  
  
Instantly, West bucked, trying to get away, but Prussia was expecting it, and merely shifted his weight, keeping him pinned.  
  
Laughter burst uncontrollably forth as West fought and squirmed against him, but Prussia didn’t let up, fingers travelling up and down the muscles of his torso and across his stomach, feeling them tense and tighten and tremble beneath his fingertips.  
  
“So tell me again,” Prussia taunted. “What am I?”  
  
Between heaves of laughter, West ground out, “Acceptable.”  
  
Prussia let out a long, cackling laugh, never stopping in his assault. “Wrong answer! We can do this all night, you know.”  
  
West was shaking, heaves of laughter mixing with gasps whenever Prussia hit a particularly sensitive spot, still struggling unsuccessfully to dislodge him. “I never should have untied you,” he choked out between wheezes. A loud squeaky sound flew from his lips as Prussia’s fingers dug in deeper. Finally he put his hands out in surrender. “Okay, okay. You’re great and wonderful and the best. Now get off me!”  
  
Prussia let out a victory shout and did as requested, rolling onto his back next to West, their shoulders pressed tightly against each other as they both shook with laughter. After a beat, Prussia turned on his side, throwing an arm across that big stupid chest and hitching his leg up to tangle between both of West’s so that he was half sprawled on top of him, head resting against a strong shoulder.  
  
A grunt sounded. “When did you get so heavy.”  
  
“Shut up,” Prussia responded, leaning over to place a kiss against West’s jaw. “I should be asking you that.”  
  
Neither of them said anything for a time, content to bask in the peace and comfort.  
  
A hushed, “Thank you,” broke the silence.  
  
Prussia startled, lifting his head so they could look at each other. The look on West’s face was serious, solemn, save for the flush of color warming his cheeks.  
  
“For today, for everything,” West finished, quietly.  
  
“Anytime,” Prussia answered softly, laying his head back down.  
  
The combination of their previous activities and current comfortable position was making him sleepy. He felt, more than heard, West let out a long breath, as a hand came up to run through his hair before trailing down his neck and settling on his back to pull him closer.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, and Prussia couldn’t be sure which one of them fell asleep first.


End file.
